


Myumon Milk

by Eroppai (FalstaffKisaragi)



Category: Show By Rock!! - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Animal Ears, Animal Traits, Breast Fucking, Breastfeeding, Childhood Friends, Condoms, F/M, Lactation, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-18 09:56:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16116038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalstaffKisaragi/pseuds/Eroppai
Summary: Crow lets it all hang out when he's the only one left at BRR. He drinks a glass of milk, and finds that the one who provided it is also there. Childhood memories lead to an unlikely collaboration between two bands, right there in the recording studio.





	Myumon Milk

**Author's Note:**

> Crow likes drinking milk, Holmy is a cow Myumon. It is from that line of thought that this fanfic came to be.

Sunset in Midi City. The streets were empty, and the sounds of the bands were starting to wind down. Sitting alone in the silence, in the front room of Banded Rocking Records, Crow couldn’t stop the rising tent in his pants. Shingancrimsonz was sharing the studio space with two girl bands, and their practice times often overlapped. His group had tried to impress them on multiple occasions, but they were mostly treated as a joke.

With no one arriving for at least another hour, Crow stripped down to only his shirt, and then removed his pants. His hot, hard erection pushed against the edge of his underpants. In a moment of impulse, he removed those too. His burning red pubic hair, that spread down to his balls, accentuated his shaft.

It was a fine cock for his age. Of average length and thickness, with balls slightly bigger than usual. His cockhead was a fine shade of red, and throbbing with passion even more now that his brain had been consumed by horny thoughts. He removed his gloves, and figured he had enough time to rub one out before the studio closed up for the night.

As long as he was going for it, he figured he should go all in. Crow stripped down until he was bare, his cock remaining erect all the while. He was feeling pumped and starting to sweat already. Perhaps, he thought, he should energize himself before he went all in on the wanking. The ramen he enjoyed with his bandmates wasn’t available, but he knew there was always milk in the fridge.

Crow had been drinking it for years, and he hadn’t grown any taller. At this point, it was a habit he found hard to break. Milk was sugary sweet, and other similarly sweet bands like Dolly Dolce were always happy to provide for him. Crow wandered over to the fridge. When the door opened, his body was instantly hit by the blast of cold air from within. The effects were felt instantly.

His nipples hardened, and his erection was lost. Crow didn’t notice until after the fridge was closed. At that point, he had a bottle of milk in front of him. As he popped the lid off the glass, he remembered his childhood, growing up in the farmland far outside of Midi City. He said he lived on a cattle farm, but that mostly meant he had a lot of cow Myumon for neighbors.

At the time, he was young and picking up the guitar. He wouldn’t develop the showboating delusions that would accompany his later stage performances until he got older. His guitar had been something he’d gotten as a birthday present, thinking it would be a good mental distraction from the farm work. Living out in the sticks had made Crow bored beyond belief, and so he got into it. Really into it.

He practiced his guitar on an overturned box of oranges, performing to the empty farmland. Eventually, he moved indoors because the barn had better acoustics. When he was there, he saw a girl a few years his junior studying. She offered him a glass of milk from a farm down the road, and Crow accepted it. This would be the start of his love of milk, aided by a persistent rumor that drinking it would make him grow taller.

One day, he received a love letter in his mailbox with a small glass of milk. It looked and tasted different than the milk he’d been drinking up to that point, and the letter was unsigned. Still, it was an important memory for him, and one of the things that convinced him to head to Midi City and find a career in the music industry. Along the way, he met the rest of Shingancrimsonz, and the band’s legend began.

“This milk has a nostalgic taste,” Crow thought to himself. “Where have I had this before? It’s like the kind I could get back at home. I didn’t think they made it out in the big city.” He gulped down half the glass of milk in an instant and slammed it down on the table. He felt inspired to write some more music.

However, his brainstorming would be quickly interrupted. In the distance, Crow heard the sound of a flushing toilet on the floor above. He wondered who else was here. Everyone else had gone home for the day. The sound of footsteps walking down the stairs made him quickly look around for something to hide his flaccid penis. He sat behind one of the couches, crouching down and trying not to get aroused out of fear.

“That took much longer than I thought,” said a timid voice in time with the footsteps coming down the stairs. “The amount’s been increasing so much lately. I won’t be able to focus on practice if it keeps leaking onto my clothes.”

Crow recognized that voice. It belonged to Holmy, the bassist of Criticrista. While Criticrista considered themselves rivals to Plasmagica first and foremost, Crimsonz were aware of what they were doing. They were a fresh, young band, and their leader understood how to work the media better than anyone else working for the company. Her cuteness was unmatched. Compared to Rosia’s cuteness, Holmy was the kind of girl who went at her own pace and rarely tried to rock the boat.

So what was she doing here, long after practice hours were over? Criticrista weren’t booked for any concerts the next day. They still had school, since they doubled as the student council. These were all questions that Crow would have immediately asked if he wasn’t nude in the middle of his record company’s building. He looked over the edge of his seat, and saw Holmy holding her hands to her bosom, trying to stem the flow of a liquid dripping through her clothes.

“Holmy?” asked Crow.

“Who’s there?” she said. Holmy looked at the table, and saw the unlabeled bottle of milk, half-drunk, with drops of milk rolling down the inside. The outside of the bottle was speckled with condensation, making it look creamier and more refreshing. “Oh no. Someone actually drank my milk.”

“YOUR milk?” said Crow, sitting up from the table.

“Ye-yes,” said Holmy. “Crow, I didn’t know you were here. Angelica forgot to buy more milk for you, so the only one in the fridge was mine. I’m a Holsta Cow Myumon, so when we hit adolescence, even if we’re not pregnant, we produce milk in our breasts. You lived next door to me for years, I thought you knew that.”

“Wait, that was you?” asked Crow.

“I loved your early days performing. I wasn’t sure it was you when we met again,” said Holmy. “The awkward Crow I knew had turned into such a chuuni person, I wasn’t sure if you were the same one. The way you drank milk, though...”

“Aw, dang,” said Crow. “That day in the barn?”

“The milk I gave you back then was my mom’s. The first milk I produced came with that love letter. I’ve been steadily making it since then, but the amount only shot up recently. Rosia and Tsukino love it, and Dolly Dolce keeps asking if they can use it when making their sweets. I haven’t told anyone except them, though. It’s embarrassing. If I get flustered or aroused, I’m worried it’ll stain my clothes and we won’t be able to perform.”

Rosia’s rough tongue scraping against her nipple was a sensation Holmy was familiar with. The way Rosia liked to play with her breast, teasing the milk out of it with small squeezes had reached the point where she could cum from Rosia sucking. In contrast, Tsukino just grabbed onto her breast and started kneading the milk out, drinking down gulps as large as she could. By the end, her breasts often felt sore, even though she had started letting them do that to alleviate her soreness.

“I didn’t know you were supporting me behind the scenes this whole time,” said Crow. “Of all the milk in all the world, yours is the best, Holmy! If you want me to calm the tension in your chest, I’ll call upon all the dark powers within me to drive those cursed pains out! Into my mouth!”

Crow stood in the middle of the floor, striking his dramatic poses and acting like he always did. He was caught in the heat of the moment, and failed to take into account that he was still naked. His member, throbbing and erect once again, bounced before Holmy’s eyes like a kendama as he vowed to help her with her problems. Holmy tried to cover her eyes, but Crow noticed she was peeking between her fingers, trying to get a glimpse of his shaft.

“It’s stiff,” said Holmy.

“Oh, that’s right, I was rocking out nude!” said Crow. “I’ll get some underwear on, and...”

Holmy removed the top of her outfit, leaving herself topless. Crow got a good look at her breasts. For her age, Holmy was bigger than many other girls. She was about the same size as Chuchu and Moa. Her nipples were a bright pinkish-red, with white milk dripping down and running down the curves of her breasts. The room was filled with a faintly sweet smell, like a freshly brewed drink from the cafe.

“I was squeezing it out in the toilet when I heard someone was here,” said Holmy. “My chest still feels heavy.”

“I’ll help by drinking your milk again,” said Crow. He bent down on his knees to get on the level of Holmy’s breasts. “There’ll be less mess that way.”

“Be gentle,” said Holmy. “I’ve never let a man drink from them before.”

“I always treat my cattle well. Let me support you,” said Crow.

Crow’s lips took hold of Holmy’s nipple. It was already stained with the flavor of her milk. He began sucking, drawing out lines of breast milk into his mouth. It tasted just like the milk of his youth, hitting him with a sense of nostalgia. His early days of learning to play an instrument, before he met the rest of Crimsonz. He had almost forgotten about that Crow. He closed his eyes and sucked deeply, drawing as much milk as he could into his mouth.

“That feels good...” said Holmy. “My nipples are tingling.”

“Yeah! More of that!” said Crow. He sucked and slurped at Holmy’s nipple. The flow of her milk only got stronger, and the milk itself became thicker and creamier. Crow could taste the raw milkfat in it, sliding down his throat like syrup. Holmy’s moans made him suck more forcefully, drawing as much as he could from her nipple.

Holmy was panting and sweaty. Her underwear was drenched in a mixture of sweat and love juices. She knew that as a Holsta Cow, her breasts were more sensitive than others, but the way Crow played with them was more erotic than when she played with herself.

With his other hand, Crow squeezed down on her breast, sending jets of milk flying past his head. Crow repositioned himself, opening his mouth to let more of Holmy’s milk in. He didn’t catch all of it. Some of it landed on his forehead, some on his neck, but he lapped up what he could get. It was warm and delicious, leaving him fuller than he had anticipated.

“This is really delicious,” said Crow. “It might even become my new favorite.”

“My milk production is still irregular,” said Holmy. “The only time it’s been this strong is when your hands were caressing me.”

Holmy looked down. Crow’s erect penis had been rubbing against her thighs for a while now. The prickly sensation of his pubic hair rubbing against her fabric was making small spurts of milk come out of her breasts, only turning her on further. Crow removed Holmy’s soaking wet panties, taking a deep whiff of their feminine scent.

“Whoo! That’s a strong smell,” said Crow. “I love it!”

Holmy could tell. His dick was throbbing, harder and more rigid than before, as Crow buried his nose in Holmy’s wet panties. She felt herself growing wetter, imagining his nose was digging up into her pussy. It was a level of indirect intimacy she hadn’t anticipated.

“I’ve never looked at a man’s dick so closely before,” said Holmy. “The head is bright red. It’s cute, in a way.”

His erection pressed against her stomach, and Holmy’s soft chest pressed into his body. With their arms wrapped around each other, they embraced each others’ warmth. Holmy could hear the beating of Crow’s heart, and the throbbing of his dick. Crow was surprised by how strong Holmy felt, even though she was softer than he’d been expecting. With his chest getting stained with breast milk, Crow asked Holmy a question.

“Can you wrap those soft breasts of yours around my hot rod?” Crow asked.

“Sure,” said Holmy. “Rosia said this is called a titfuck.”

Holmy got on her knees and pressed Crow’s throbbing cock between her breasts. She felt his warmth spreading through her chest, mingling with her lukewarm milk on her body. His glans were just below her, throbbing and bright red. She could see precum dripping from the tip. Holmy extended her tongue and licked it up, causing Crow to let out a cute moan when Holmy’s tongue met his urethrea, slurping up his secretion happily.

“What would your fans think if they heard you squeal like that?” asked Holmy.

“I’d still be awesome either way,” said Crow. “Ladies love a sensitive man with a sensitive cock. Oh, that feels good.”

The more Holmy pressed her breasts against Crow’s cock, the more milk continued to flow from her nipples. Her areolae were stained white, coating the length of Crow’s member in her breast milk. Holmy lowered her mouth and began slurping on Crow’s dick, tasting of her milk and his sweat at the same time. It was a potent, sexual mixture that filled her head with pleasure. She licked his clock clean, hoping to get as much of it as she could.

Holmy licked around the tip of Crow’s glans, tracing the shape of his veins with her tongue. He was sensitive there, yet Holmy could also feel the throbbing of his balls just beneath her breasts. They were hot, and packed full of semen. Though Holmy had only overheard Rosia talking about semen in abstract terms, she had been curious to experience it for herself. She wanted Crow and herself to exchange their milk with each other in this moment.

Her breasts enveloped Crow’s penis, rubbing up and down the length. Crow’s face was bright red, moaning louder and more melodically to Holmy’s touches. Through groans of ecstasy, he complimented Holmy on her sexual technique.

“A fellow musician is so much better! A groupie would just be all quick and sloppy, but a student council president like you is amazing! Holsta Cow breasts are the best! Thank you, Holmy, for this amazing titfuck!” said Crow.

His yells of singing and climax overlapped as Crow coated Holmy’s breasts in a sticky white layer of semen. It spurted out in globs, covering her cleavage with its unique scent. Holmy scooped it onto her finger and licked it, swallowing it quickly. It was fresh, warm and sticky, and tasted salty. Holmy felt it slide down her throat into her stomach, where it filled her with a calm, tender feeling. Only a little of it, and her belly already felt a sense of fullness.

“Whew,” said Crow. “That was the best orgasm ever.”

“I didn’t get to cum,” said Holmy. “Your semen is... unusual, but I want more of it.”

Crow reached around for his clothes and found a condom.

“Why do you have that?” asked Holmy.

“I keep expecting to use it with one of our groupies, but none of those girls do anything for me,” said Crow. “I want my first time to be with you, Holmy.”

“Your first? Really?” asked Holmy.

“Yeah. I was hoping it’d be in a love hotel after the concert, but doing it in the recording studio at night has a certain charm. It’s not like I’m gonna walk through town with a boner,” said Crow.

Right as he said that, his erection returned to its full hardness. He was still feeling aroused, though his dick was more sensitive than it was only a moment ago. Holmy watched, awestruck, as his soft dick swelled and throbbed before her eyes, the head returning to a bright redness. It stood up proudly, eager to fuck.

Holmy unwrapped the condom, bright red and ribbed, and placed it over Crow’s cock. His penis was slippery with her milk, allowing for it to easily slide on. Crow struck one of his delusional poses, looking as though he was about to start playing air guitar on his dick. Holmy smiled, breaking into a low laughter, and Crow asked her to bend over on the bar table.

Her soft, round ass and cow tail swung excitedly in Crow’s direction. Her pussy was bright pink, dripping with juices and waiting to swallow him. Crow rubbed his glans against the entrance, getting a feel for the tightness he was about to enter. Holmy’s wet pussy was making lewd squelching noises, the sounds were pleasant to Crow’s ears. He wanted to go all in, but he knew he was a little big for Holmy.

The glans went in the first, going past her lower lips. The warmth of her pussy touched his cockhead, and Crow let out a scream similar to the ones he gave during his concerts. Holmy’s moans overlapped with his. Inch by inch, her pussy swallowed his dick until the full length of it was inside her, his balls touching against her lower lips. Crow grabbed onto Holmy’s hips for a moment, basking in the sensation of being deep inside Holmy.

“How does my pussy feel?” asked Holmy.

“It’s warm and winding around me,” said Crow. “I love how slippery it is inside you.”

“My belly’s full of your cock. I can feel its length and thickness throbbing inside me,” said Holmy. “Start moving! I want to feel you!”

Crow bounced his hips off Holmy’s ass, savoring the length of her insides with his cock. Holmy moaned in delight, her above-average breasts slapping back and forth across her chest. Drops of milk splattered on the table, being pushed out as Crow continued to thrust inside her. Her tail swayed back and forth, moving in time with her swinging ass. Her mind could think of nothing but Crow’s dick, rubbing against her and pushing her closer to orgasm.

“Fondle my breasts!” said Holmy. “Like before!”

Crow moved his hands from Holmy’s ass to her chest. The springiness and size was nearly identical in the front and back, but the additional warmth of her milk, and the hard nub of her nipples, provided an additional tactile dimension that made her breasts more fun to play with. Crow squeezed her breasts, sending more spurts of milk flying from her nipples onto the table.

“I can’t hold on much longer!” said Crow. “It just feels so damn good inside you!”

“Me too!” said Holmy. Her clit had been rubbing against the table the whole time, working together with Crow’s thrusts to send her into spirals of pleasure. Her body was numb. The release of her milk from her nipples, and the warmth from her pussy, left her feeling excited from head to toe. She wasn’t sure where one source of pleasure began and the other ended. The only thing she knew was that it was all because of Crow treating her gently.

“Cumming!” the two of them said together.

Crow pushed his dick in as far as it could go. Holmy pressed her breasts down on the table. The condom inside her ballooned with pearly white jizz as her breasts emptied themselves into a large, white puddle on the table. The smell of milk and semen filled the room, mixing with the sweat from the two naked, enthusiastic lovers. Crow pulled his cock out of Holmy with a wet popping noise.

Holmy looked behind at Crow, posing proudly, with the full condom dangling off the end of his cock. He looked silly, but also extremely happy. Lines of love juice ran down Holmy’s thighs. They didn’t need to say anything to each other. In that moment, they had communicated everything with their loins.

Angelica cleaned up the front room before Arisugawa found out. She had an idea of what had been going on, but wasn’t going to tell anyone. It was up to Holmy and Crow to let the others know. Though their bandmates would probably figure it out before too long.

At the next Shingancrimsonz concert, Crow was getting ready to go on stage. He wanted a drink of milk before his next performance. Holmy walked up to greet him, carrying a small glass bottle from Holsta Farms. She whispered into his ear.

“It’s freshly squeezed.”

Crow popped the lid and drank it right there, leaving himself with a milk mustache. He thanked Holmy and walked out into the spotlight, welcoming his “cattle” to enthusiastic cheers. Holmy had to get ready for her concert. She hoped that Crow would be in the audience, watching her, looking at her from afar. Then they could reunite backstage, and share the drink of their love once again.


End file.
